


Thorn-Entwined Hands and a Bloody Heart.

by LilTom956



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Crazy as fuck., F/M, M/M, Peepers might be happy but idk?, Ratings to be Pending, The OC(s) are a bit...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTom956/pseuds/LilTom956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an excursion through a black hole, Earth and its system is found by the Hater army! Oh, also Wander and Sylvia are there.</p>
<p>After a bit of joking, Lord Hater sent down a scout to the planet, due to its relative state of being, and how civilized it was.</p>
<p>Scouts 01 and 02 went missing, names are classified in the summary because I can't think of anything. So, the spectacular Commander Peepers takes it in his own iron fist that he scouts the planet for potential invasion spots, and that he finds the whereabouts of the missing Watchdog Scouts.</p>
<p>He was watching as they sent the scouts down, and he wanted to examine their way of life, their posture. Too bad they pulled a blaster-like device on him. All he did was a bit of... surgery... to change those eye things into loyal servants. He thought nothing of them, until one that he found different from the others. Strong, dominant, and in charge. He looked shorter, but that was irrelevant. He did not want to break this one, and lose such a beautiful specimen. He wanted the pleasure of this one. The harsh words, the evil look, the grin, and oh my lord, the LOVE of this one. He set himself a new goal. Put a tracker on him, and stalk him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lock & the Secrets behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary's a bit weird, but in a nutshell : "Oh shit, he's hot! Better go all Yuno Gasai up in this bitch!" He's a serial killer, at an undefined age. He captures people and objects to examine them, and to work them as he sees fit. He felt little-to-no emotion, due to everybody being afraid of him so consistently. When he saw Peeps, he knew that he wanted him as something else. A dominant one, to make him feel weak. And yes, he wants that. Don't judge. By the way, this is the first chapter, which is a prologue of sorts. Next chapter shows us "My Master" as he calls him.

As they say, the early bird catches the worm. Same could be said for finding a stupid creature roaming the alleyways of Aurora, New York. It did not have a head or a brain as it seems. It was an eyeball in a rather flimsy rubber-like jumpsuit. This thing was stuck in a trash can, calling for help to get out.

His eye was quite bloodshot, due to the trash sticking to this 'eye-head thing' as he called it. So, he simply took out a syringe, and injected the needle into the right arm, as he helped it out. This made that alien fall asleep, as intended. Once he was able to sneak back to his car, which was in decent shape for it being a decade old, he drove off to the old farm down the path a little close to his house. He ties the creature to a table, in a position made to put them in a star-like shape.

He put on some music from Queen, which was his favorite band at the time, and danced a bit in his walk. He grabbed a small blue suitcase and a GoPro, to take photos of the specimen. He called it a Seer, due to what it composed of, as it reminded him of creatures of myth. After he took pictures of it with and without the jumpsuit, he opened the suitcase for his tools of a trade. What was in there would shock a normal man.

There was an ice pick, bloody on one end, and covered with what appeared to be a dust of sorts on the other end. What appeared to be a drill, used to drill skulls, a chisel, and a circular saw. Oh, and don't forget the blades and scalpels. He waited for the creature to wake up, obviously scared. He was in a compromising outfit, which he put most of his subjects in.

The killer, who was in a professional doctor's outfit, caressed the creature's stomach before using a drill to make a hole in the stomach of the being. He enjoyed the ample screams of the creature, as he began to take a serrated kitchen knife, and carve more of his stomach open. The creature was too hurt to even speak, but it did grunt and scream whenever he was prodded or stabbed by something of the madman's tools. After what seemed like hours of carving and reshaping the creature, he readied the main attraction to his events which were a double guillotine which cut in a cross pattern. He pulled the lever slowly, savoring the moment. As the ''Seer's'' blood went over his outfit, he let out a chuckle, before he began the walk to his car, which leads homebound.

|| Two days later... ||

Arden was sleeping in class, again. Theorists were talking some random shit about some alien life being spotted in his hometown, which made him chuckle. All of this propaganda was for tourists, and they knew it. As Arden was situating with his sleep, his professor called his name out. "Mr. Saino! Since you've obviously been paying attention, would you like to answer the problem currently situated on the board, or am I going to mark you down today?" He groaned, before walking up and quickly giving his two cents on the problem.

His professor lay shocked, as he got the answer to the question right without even taking a glance at it. He knew that he came from a prestigious school somewhere in Japan, but he didn't know that he'd be that good! Arden watched every face in the room as he began to sit down next to his childhood friend. His friend believed that the aliens were actually situated somewhere in the city. However, Arden loved being right, and he was going to prove them wrong.

Once and for all. ||Chapter - End!||

{Doing a diversion of the love interest thing, since I want to see how he reacts to Wander, too. Divergence will be in the form of an alternate fic.]


	2. To be Added

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours before the main event of the fanfiction, so indeed we shall proceed.
> 
> In a nutshell, Arden almost gets robbed, and we get to know more about him.
> 
> Plus, that scene with the totally not obvious serial killer is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I keep forgetting to write stuff. Heh, I'm actually working on this fic and another one, in which I've already written two drafts. Going to make a final draft of it to post here. Have fun ;)

The walk home was always the path less taken, which really sucked for Arden. He was going to invite his friends over tonight to go to a bowling alley called the 11th Frame Bar and Lanes because they worked hard for their dumb project. The bowling and booze were mainly for Arden's liking since he did most of the work while they just did basic research. It got boring being the top-notch student every time, so he would always try to do things that were not at his level, and that only made him study for those subjects. Right, back on topic to the walk home.

While the walk was faster than taking the bus sometimes, he always ran into some sort of shady character doing something. For example, he ran into a guy who was SO not selling drugs (Spoilers: That guy was.) and it was relatively annoying to have to see these kinds of people every single day to compensate for the bus arriving an hour after his classes end. He always passed the time by playing musical scores from movies, or just from anything he found popular at the time. He lightly bobbed his head along to the song, as he approached the next turn. Eager to get home quick, since the sun was setting, he began to jog at an upbeat pace.

Suddenly, he falls over as he began to turn his head to the right. He begins to get up, but not before noticing a gun pointed to his head. He was at gunpoint, which he didn't find too alarming for reasons he didn't even know. The robber in question began to demand his phone and money, like a typical thieving idiot. He went to grab his phone while silently looking at the gun in question.

It was a .357 magnum, with a dark chrome tint to it, and as expected from a poor-looking man like him, was a chamber of what looked to be a set of blanks. He began to speak in an illustrious tone to convey his message : "Y'see, I don't think you get that filling a gun with blanks will scare me, won't you pal?" He says, pulling out a throwing knife and tossing it at the foot of the criminal. He spoke up again : "Run unless you want your bones to be replaced with nothing but a hollow sensation..." The thief scoffed, before trying to punch Arden's jaw. 

Arden quickly side-stepped, stabbing the thief in the ribs, to ensure a painful wound. For safe measures, he repeatedly hit the man's head with a brick he found loose on the wall next to him until he was knocked out. He scoffed before taking his bloody jacket off, as this jacket was one of his favorites. As if nothing happened, he began to walk away on the same path as usual. Now, he had to wait for the bus to pass, as it was blocking the way to the building he needed to pass through.

After a few minutes of waiting, he got to cut through the building and get the easy way home. Except for the fact that the faster route was blocked by construction, and the only route home always takes him twelve minutes longer. The construction could be bypassed, but he just couldn't stand the noise...

Now, which way shall he go? :|: Chapter - End :|: (Left means Chapter 3, Right means Chapter 1 of the Alternate Fanfic._


	3. Daniel, oh Daniel. What did you find?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yay, the fic is alive.)  
> We meet Arden's friend, the socially awkward rich kid. Daniel Bydenworth, as in the maker of Augmented Reality programs to help those with brain disabilities / mental disorders to learn, or to actually perform a basic cognitive action after a surgery to the brain. Point is, Daniel saw something rather odd near their neighbor's shed.
> 
> All I can say now is that it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating the fic // School's a bitch, and so is the fact that I forgot to save my drafts before a power outage a few days after I updated, so karma hit me like a train. Anyways, onto the fiction of the fans!

Daniel was trying to say something past his constant stuttering, which proved hard to try and decipher if he was going fast. It wasn't a medical condition as Arden first thought it to be, but it was due to him being shy. Another shocker was that Daniel was rich, and I mean VERY rich. He wasn't snobby, greedy, or anything of the sorts. He was a generous person who constantly tried to make a helpful cause shine bright. 

Back to what was happening before, though. Daniel was mumbling about a 'big skull in the neighbor's backyard' which already sounded like a foolish tale to Arden, and he's heard the most of it. Daniel says that he had gotten footage from his phone and his AR Visor, which you think would block his eyesight but in actuality, there is a hard to see camera which acts like a pair of eyes on the Visor. He looked at the footage from both, in another light state of shock, as it wasn't really a big skull, it was a metal skull facing the sky, about as big as an aerobics fitness ball (However, it did seem a bit bigger.) It coule easily fit a person who was small enough to climb in, as evidenced by the door-like hole through the teeth of this skull.

As Arden explored the neighborhood, all he could find was unsuprisingly ordinary amount of.... nothing. It must've been an hour or two, because the sun was already setting. He did one last glance of the areas he thought to have any sort of lifeform, but suprisingly nobody was outside right now... until he heard a revving of what sounded like a blaster from Star Trek from the alley. He quietly peered down the hall, as he saw some short person with a goofy jumpsuit and a helmet threatening a homeless man. He only saw the back of this short person, but he was wondering why somebody would rob an old homeless man. As he heard the 'blaster' go off, he hid back around the corner. He looked again, the short person staring at them now. He was frozen in place as he realized something rather horrifying to think about -- :|: HIS. HEAD. IS. AN. EYE. :|: -- Arden thought this, but then again, he's never seen a true killer, somebody who would kill just to kill. He chuckled, as he went towards the eyeball

"Hey!" Arden shouted, standing at the only exit from the alleyway. This got the eye's attention, as it pointed the blaster at him.  
"Don't. Move." The eyeball said, with force as if it were the one in charge. Arden found this quite thrilling, as he never sees anybody remotely interesting do this. Sure he's seen criminals like this, but they were all boring, all the same to him. This eyeball seemed to really want to have control over Arden, a life or death scenario.  
"--and I will have the Hater Empire enslave this entire town! Wait, were you even LISTENING!?" The eyeball said, as Arden was snapping out of his train of thought.  
"I was not listening to you, sir. Shoot me if you like, but just know I'm the only person who'd actually side with... whatever you are at the moment." He calmly exclaimed, trying to see if he could bribe the eyeball with support.  
"How do I know you aren't bluffing to get yourself out of my way?" The eyeball exclaimed, obviously not falling for any sort of shit. Arden wasn't making this up, however. He wanted to side with this, to see this place burn. It has been awfully boring to stay in this town, and he just wanted to see it all crumble. What fun, he thought.  
"I know every inch of this town, Eye Spy. If you want to have a proper analysis of this town without you having to move an inch, you can take me to your leader like all the alien movies obviously want me doing." He chuckled again, but it was a long and hearty chuckle. The eyeball thought for a moment, before disabling the blaster.  
"Fine, but don't call me Eye Spy! My name is Commander Tom Peepers, or Commander Peepers for short!" The Commander exclaimed, but you were still going to call him nicknames behind his back.

Everything was finally looking good for Arden. The plan is able to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to get people's attention that the fanfiction was updated, I add a chapter with 'TBA' if you didn't guess that. Now, time for the waiting game again, since I am writing this chapter, chapter five, and the fiction where Arden falls for... something else... at the same time. So, I hope you guys have a wonderful set of days! Also, happy almost Halloween! By the way, expect a one shot on Halloween. Also, I say that Peeper's full name is (Commander) Thomas / Tom Peepers. Also, comment if you want to see me put something to notify you who's talking at the given moment, instead of you finding out who is talking right after they are talking. Have a good day, once again!


	4. TBA! What a Shocker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place on Hater's ship, with a few mentions of Wander and Sylvia. Stay tuned!

Memes are Dreams. TBA you guys.


	5. It's back.

Actually going to work on this today. Can't right now since I am about to snooze.


End file.
